The Walking Eye
The Walking Eye is a robot on The Venture Bros. History Walking Eye The Walking Eye is a four-legged robot built by Dr. Venture that does, essentially, nothing of purpose other than look impressive. Dr. Venture claims that "it has a camera, iris-mounted lasers, monkey-proof welding, and silent stealth design that makes it perfect for reconnaissance applications." Dr. Venture purposely has Brock Samson move the Walking Eye onto the lawn of the Venture compound, within plain view of a long line of Guild villains waiting to try out to be the Order of the Triad's archnemesis. Dr. Venture seductively washes the giant robot while the villains look on with apprehension, desire, and unrestrained lust. When several Guild villains eventually began fighting over the Walking Eye on his lawn, Dr. Venture gleefully chuckles that making the villains covet a machine that "barely worked anyway" will increase business for Venture Industries. Walking Eye H.E.L.P.eR. The Venture family's robot H.E.L.P.eR. is blown up by a bomb in the Monarch-Mobile at the end of [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)]], his head becoming lodged in Brock Samson's torso. Dr. Vulcano removes H.E.L.P.eR.'s head and seals the wound with a steel plate, with Brock mailing the robot head back to the Venture compound. At the beginning of Season 4, Dr. Venture rebuilds H.E.L.P.eR. by attaching his head to the Walking Eye body (and painting it "Venture blue") in the episode [[Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel|''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel]]. The Walking Eye also gets a weapons upgrade, with the body capable of splitting in half to unleash a dual barrel laser rifle at the end of a rotating robot arm. H.E.L.P.eR. uses one of the Walking Eye's legs to hack into Venture compound and override the compound's security defenses when Henchman 21 holds a gun to his head in ''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider''. Walking Eye H.E.L.P.eR. serves as the drum machine and lighting for Shallow Gravy when Hank and Dermott perform the song ''Jacket'' at the homeschool prom in [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] The episode [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] finds Walking Eye H.E.L.P.eR. has become part of Augustus St. Cloud's extensive pop culture collection, the wealthy villain having purchased the robot earlier from Dr. Venture. Master Billy Quizboy wins H.E.L.P.eR. back in a trivia contest against St. Cloud and returns him to Dr. Venture. In the episode ''Venture Libre'''' Dean surmises that H.E.L.P.eR. is unhappy as a Walking Eye. Dean digs through the Venture compound for spare robot body parts and successfully manages to replace the Walking Eye body with one of H.E.L.P.eR.'s original robot bodies. Dean is delayed in his task mid-episode when H.E.L.P.eR. receives a distress call from Dr. Venture and dutifully travels by land and sea directly from Colorado Springs all the way to Puerto Bahia to rescue his owner from the abominations of U.R.G.H. Episode Appearances Season 2 * [[Fallen Arches|''Fallen Arches]] Season 4 * ''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel'' (as Walking Eye H.E.L.P.eR.) * ''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider'' (as Walking Eye H.E.L.P.eR.) * [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] (as Walking Eye H.E.L.P.eR.) * ''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story (as Walking Eye H.E.L.P.eR.) Season 5 * [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] (as Walking Eye H.E.L.P.eR.) * [[Venture Libre|''Venture Libre]] (as Walking Eye H.E.L.P.eR.) Worth Fighting Over Several Guild supervillains who had been waiting to try out for the role of archnemesis to the Order of the Triad were unable to restrain themselves and began fighting over the original Walking Eye in Fallen Arches. They included: * Chairman Wao * Guild Strangers * Hammerhead Abomination * Sergeant Hatred * Unnamed Balding Villain * Unnamed Cowboy Villain Trivia * The Walking Eye is based on a nearly identical spider robot that appeared in the 1964 Jonny Quest episode "The Robot Spy". The original version was created by Quest family nemesis Dr. Zin, the basis for Guild villain Dr. Z. Gallery Hank makes a bad suggestion.png Doc, Brock, and Walking Eye.png Dr. Venture prepares to wash the Walking Eye.png Villains fight over Walking Eye.png Category:Inventions Category:Robots